youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Zee TV
Zee TV is a YouTube channel maintained by Zee Music Company (ZMC), an Indian subsidiary of Zee Entertainment Enterprises Limited which is based in Mumbai. Zee Entertainment Enterprises also owns several other YouTube channels, most notably Zee Music Company. Zee TV first began to broadcast on October 2, 1992. With its launch, it was the first Hindi-language subscription channel in India. In March 1995, it also launched in England, becoming one of the first Indian channels to be shown in Europe. As of October 2019, Zee TV is 19th most subscribed channel on YouTube, with over 36 million subscribers. It is also growing at a relatively fast rate, gaining around 1.2 million subscribers and 1 billion views per month. It first entered the top 20 most subscribed by passing elrubiusOMG on October 2, 2019. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: January 5, 2014 *2 million subscribers: November 12, 2014 *3 million subscribers: October 24, 2015 *4 million subscribers: June 27, 2016 *5 million subscribers: December 20, 2016 *6 million subscribers: April 7, 2017 *7 million subscribers: June 28, 2017 *8 million subscribers: September 6, 2017 *9 million subscribers: November 8, 2017 *10 million subscribers: January 3, 2018 *11 million subscribers: February 16, 2018 *12 million subscribers: March 25, 2018 *13 million subscribers: April 24, 2018 *14 million subscribers: May 23, 2018 *15 million subscribers: June 16, 2018 *16 million subscribers: July 9, 2018 *17 million subscribers: July 31, 2018 *18 million subscribers: August 23, 2018 *19 million subscribers: September 14, 2018 *20 million subscribers: October 12, 2018 *21 million subscribers: November 10, 2018 *22 million subscribers: December 8, 2018 *23 million subscribers: January 10, 2019 *24 million subscribers: February 9, 2019 *25 million subscribers: March 8, 2019 *26 million subscribers: April 1, 2019 *27 million subscribers: April 23, 2019 *28 million subscribers: May 8, 2019 *29 million subscribers: May 24, 2019 *30 million subscribers: June 8, 2019 *31 million subscribers: June 24, 2019 *32 million subscribers: July 9, 2019 *33 million subscribers: July 28, 2019 *34 million subscribers: August 18, 2019 *35 million subscribers: September 9, 2019 *36 million subscribers: October 4, 2019 *37 million subscribers: October 30, 2019 *38 million subscribers: November 24, 2019 *39 million subscribers: December 20, 2019 *40 million subscribers: January 16, 2020 *41 million subscribers: February 15, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 7, 2014 *2 billion views: February 27, 2015 *3 billion views: September 18, 2015 *4 billion views: March 9, 2016 *5 billion views: July 4, 2016 *6 billion views: October 21, 2016 *7 billion views: January 16, 2017 *8 billion views: April 16, 2017 *9 billion views: June 22, 2017 *10 billion views: August 24, 2017 *11 billion views: October 21, 2017 *12 billion views: December 10, 2017 *13 billion views: January 24, 2018 *14 billion views: March 4, 2018 *15 billion views: April 4, 2018 *16 billion views: May 31, 2018 *17 billion views: June 28, 2018 *18 billion views: July 22, 2018 *19-20 billion views: August 30, 2018 *21 billion views: September 11, 2018 *22-25 billion views: April 12, 2019 *26 billion views: April 19, 2019 *27 billion views: May 7, 2019 *28 billion views: May 26, 2019 *29 billion views: May 29, 2019 *30 billion views: June 3, 2019 *31 billion views: June 11, 2019 *32 billion views: July 2, 2019 *33 billion views: July 17, 2019 *34 billion views: September 23, 2019 *35 billion views: October 12, 2019 *36 billion views: December 1, 2019 *37 billion views: December 22, 2019 *38 billion views: January 13, 2020 *39 billion views: January 31, 2020 This page was created on January 19, 2019 by Davidjl123. Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Indian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:Film YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views